My Teddy Bear
by aBLONDERhErMiOnE
Summary: a little ron and Hermione story. I cna't seem to sumarize it. But U'll like it! RHr pre-hogwats


Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and as much as I wish to, I don't own Harry Potter 

Author's note: It's a cute little story. Hermione is looking back on when she first met Ron when she was a kindergarten. Better then it sounds, I promise!

_My Teddy Bear_

I never told anyone this, I don't know why I'm even thinking about it. Normally I just forget about him during the day, but at night when I'm sure that Parvati and Lavender are asleep, I would take my dear Morphues out of my trunk, and snuggle with him. I know it's hard to believe that me, Hermione Granger, cleverest witch of her time, the one who helped the famous Harry Potter defeat the Dark Lord Voldmart, the woman that is head-over heels in love with Ronald Weasley, still sleeps with a Teddy Bear. But I do, and I was holding him in my hands.

I don't sleep with him every night, only when I'm nervous about a test, or angry with someone. I don't talk to Moprhuse like a little girl who still plays with dolls, he's just my comfort against everything that has been happening. To tell you the truth, Moprhuse was the reason none of the Gryffindor girls would talk to me in first year, they thought I was a baby, that first night of Hogwarts when I was unpacking him, and placed him on my bed. I can't believe I let Lavender with her pre-teen make-up, and fancy dress robes get to me, but she did. I guess it was a good thing since I then met Ron and Harry.

The day I got Morphuse, I was in Kindergarten, sitting in class and reading a copy of Dr. Susses's work (Yes, I knew how to read when I was four). The teacher…I think her name was Mrs. Cleanstra… had just called on me to give an answer, but I was to busy reading about the blue fishes, and red ones to hear what she was saying.  
"Carnival," I took a guess, we were learning about something to do with 'C's.  
"No, Ms. Granger, I had asked to how to spell 'cat'."

All the kids laughed. I was so embarrassed. Though, at that second Mrs. Cleanstra started screaming, as she was lavated to the ceiling. That was my first sign of magic, obviously I didn't know it yet. A man, then, had come running in, I didn't know who he was. He was be tall built and had short red hair, he was followed by a little boy holding on to his leg. The boy, too, had red hair, and freckles all over his face. He looked nervous and was carrying a teddy bear.

"Daddy! All the muggles are looking at me!" he said in a frightened voice as he looked around our classroom. It must have been scary for him, my teacher was still screaming and everyone had their mouths hanging opened as they looked at the ceiling.

I remembered thinking, "What's a muggle?"

"Its okay, Ron," the man had said to the boy. "I'm glad this happened today if anything. What a great way for you to see how I work! Bloody hell, what's that?" The man looked at our class TV.

I don't think anyone even noticed them talking, I can't believe I even heard them come in.

The boy looked at his father and said "Daddy, aren't you going to get her down?"

The man looked away from the TV, "Oh, yes of course."

He said some funny words and my teacher landed perfectly on the floor. By now all the kids have noticed the two new additions to our classroom.

"Why don't you look around a little, Ronnie, as I finish this up. Just don't touch anything!"

The man had to shake the boy off his knee (it took a while, since he was grasping on so hard), and left the boy standing there holding his teddy bear.

I was never good on my social skills, excpecally with strangers but I went up to the boy, as his father went around the room, saying more odd words, making everyone go to sleep.

"I like your bear. Did you know that we have teddy bears because in the 1900's one of America's presidents went hunting and he refused to shoot a bear?" I said

"Huh?" He answered

"Well it's true. How come I never saw you here before? Well you be joining our class?"

He shook his head, "No, I'm just helping my Daddy."

I looked over to see the man still going from student to student, "What's he doing?"

"He's trying to make you forget everything that you just saw! Someone in you class much be a wizard to make you teacher fly! Just don't tell Daddy that I told you that, or he'll get mad at me."

"Why?"

"Because we are wizards and we have to keep it a secrets from you muggles."

"What is a 'muggle'?"

"I don't know really, but he says that England is packed with them."

"Oh. Can I hold you bear?"

He heisted a little before placing it in my arms "His name is Morphues."

"You mean like the Greek god of sleep?"

"So that's were Percy got his name from…. Percy is my older brother. He's going to go to Hogwarts soon, he's very smart."

"What's Hogwarts?"

"It's a school were you learn magic. Just don't tell Daddy I told you. I'm going to go there one day, and be a famous wizard, and battle dragons, and save the world!"

I was a gullible four year old. I believed him, even thought I had no idea that any of it was real.

"So why are you here?" I asked him.

"It's take your child to work day at the Ministry of Magic. I hate it, but it makes Daddy happy. I'm glad I came and met you."

I blushed. I never found it so easy to talk to someone I didn't know. The man was done making everyone go to sleep. "Come on Ronnie. All done. Lets go buy us two butterbeers"

"Daddy! Can't this girl come with us?" The boy pointed at me.

The man looked at me, and smiled, but said to the boy "No Ron. Say good-bye."

I was sad to see the boy leave, but curious to know why the man didn't say anything funny to me. It was only after they left that I realized that I had Moprhuse still in my hands. I tried to call the boy back, but they seemed to disappear into the air. I decided to join my class though, during their 'naps'. I lay myself on the floor and held Morphues in my arms tight, hoping that I wouldn't forget my first friend.

Looking back, I do know that the man was doing a memory charm and that I was the one who levitated my teacher. I also guessed that it had to have been my Ron that gave me Morphues. I wonder if he even remembers that day. What am I saying? Of course he doesn't. It was only a silly little bear to him, why else would he forget about getting it back?

I looked down at the bear and ran my hands down it's stitches, and beamed at the little smile. The fabric was worn because when I was younger I would hug him hard, and drag him every where. His stuffing was starting to flatten and the material was rougher now. I gave him a hug, just like I used to. If only it new how much it meant to me.

Author's Note: Hope u liked it. R&R :)


End file.
